Our Life
by WolfE Cat
Summary: One-shot about Kate and Tony's life together. Tate. Written in 2nd person.


**This was one of the many ideas that won't get out of my head.**

**So, I decided to post it.**

**BTW, 'He' always refers to Tony, 'You' to Kate, can you guess who She is?**

He makes yet another joke about a woman.

You think he is so immature.

Your boss comes in.

You have a case.

He drives.

He sings a children's song.

You silently will him to shut up.

He sings louder.

You yell at him to shut up.

He laughs at you.

You arrive at the scene.

A child's parents were killed.

You see him in a new light as he comforts the boy.

He ruins the thought with another immature remark.

You sigh in exasperation.

You finish processing the scene.

Your boss drives back to the base.

You miss his driving.

He starts to sing.

You threaten him with castration.

He stops.

He still smiles.

The boy is still with you.

You laugh as he plays with the child.

He is good with kids.

You solve the case.

The boy goes away.

You are sad to see the kid go.

You go home.

He goes home.

You come back the next morning.

He comes in late.

You make the mistake of asking him why.

He starts to detail last night.

You cut him off.

Your boss comes in.

You have a case.

You go to the scene.

You process the evidence.

You are stumped.

He finds a lead.

You bring down the mob boss responsible for the dead body.

He serves as a witness.

You wait for him to come back.

He doesn't.

You worry.

He still doesn't come back.

You look for him.

You can't find him.

You panic.

Your coworker finds a lead.

You follow it.

It doesn't work.

You are scared for him.

You find a lead.

You save him.

He is hurt.

You call an ambulance.

He stays in the hospital for days.

You are there constantly.

You don't leave his side.

He heals.

He comes back to work.

You are relieved.

Your boss comes in.

You have a case.

He acts strangely.

You process the scene.

You solve the case.

You ask him what is wrong.

He brushes you off.

You are worried.

You let it go.

He continues to act strangely.

You are more worried.

He looks at you weirdly from time to time.

You ask him about it.

He brushes you off.

You let it go.

He isn't himself.

You snap.

You ask him what is wrong.

You won't take no for an answer.

He kisses you.

You are shocked.

You think it is wrong.

You kiss him back.

You run away.

He doesn't talk about it.

You don't talk about it.

Life continues.

You act differently around him.

He acts differently around you.

Everyone notices.

It gets worse.

You are hostile to him.

He is sad.

You solve a case.

Your team goes out for drinks.

They leave you and him alone.

He has had too much to drink.

You have had too much to drink.

You kiss him.

He kisses you.

He leaves.

You are heartbroken.

He asks you out the next morning.

You accept.

You have the perfect first date.

Life returns to normal.

You fight your boss.

He helps.

You win.

You are happy.

He is happy.

You work on a high-profile case.

He solves it.

You make a great team.

He tells you he loves you.

You tell him you love him.

Life is good.

You are captured by a terrorist.

He can't find you.

He panics.

The medical assistant gets shot.

The terrorist gets away.

You beat yourself up about it.

He comforts you.

You can't shake the feeling that something is wrong.

You let it go.

Life continues.

The medical assistant leaves and is replaced.

You miss the old one.

The new one grows on you.

He opens a letter.

He gets sick.

He might die.

You stay with him.

You might die.

You don't care.

You don't leave his side.

He doesn't die.

He heals.

He proposes.

You accept.

You are happy.

He is happy.

You plan the perfect wedding.

You get mad at him for not helping.

You ban him from trying.

You enlist the help of your favorite forensic scientist.

She suggests a wedding in the morgue.

You ban her from trying.

You become frustrated.

He helps.

You think about what a great guy he is.

You tell him you love him.

He tells you he loves you too.

You have the perfect wedding.

You wear the perfect dress.

He looks amazing in a tuxedo.

You say 'I do.'

He says it too.

You honeymoon in the Bahamas.

You come home.

You go back to work.

Your boss comes in.

You have a case.

You find a missing child.

You marvel at how well he does with kids.

You wonder if he would want some of his own.

You wonder if you would want some of your own.

You decide that the answer is yes.

He is wondering the same thing.

You put it off for later.

He puts it off for later.

You feel strange.

You are sick in the mornings.

You are sick the rest of the day, too.

It doesn't go away.

You have suspicions.

You see a doctor.

The doctor confirms those suspicions.

You wait to tell him.

You are unsure of how he would react.

You can't keep it from him any longer.

You tell him.

He is ecstatic.

You slowly grow.

You become irritable.

He is patient.

The time comes.

You hurt.

You threaten to castrate him.

He is patient.

You scream.

She cries.

You are happy.

She is happy.

He is happy.

She refuses to sleep.

Your patience grows thin.

She sleeps through the night.

You thank the heavens for miracles.

You watch her grow up.

She walks.

She talks.

You are sick again.

You have suspicions.

Your doctor confirms them.

You go through the process again.

You swear that this is the last time.

You go back to work.

Life returns to normal.

Your boss retires.

He is promoted.

You are both happy and sad.

Your life adjusts.

You fall into a routine.

You like your routine.

You watch your children grow up.

You are proud of them.

They go to college.

You are getting old.

He is getting old.

He retires.

You retire.

You have fun together.

Your time is up.

You die together.

You are happy.

He is happy.

You spent your life with him.

It was a good life.

_Fin._

**A/N please review! Make a someone with no life happy!**


End file.
